dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
Spector Club
The Spector Club is a location in Death of the Outsider. It is a club on Raqueza Avenue in Upper Cyria that is managed by the Eyeless and also serves as one of their main headquarters. The club can be visited during the missions Follow the Ink and The Bank Job. Role The Spector Club is a private club where only Eyeless are allowed entry. As all Eyeless members have a tattoo of their gang sign, a doorman checks every potential guest through a spyhole before allowing them to enter the club. While the main room serves as a bar, the upper floor seves as a retreat for the higher-ranking Eyeless. It is here, where the sanguine infusions take place. Although the story does not require Billie Lurk to visit the Spector Club, she can head there to fulfil two contracts. For one contract, she needs to knock out the barkeeper and lock him up in a crate on a nearby rooftop. For the other contract, she needs to free Alberto, the victim strapped to the draining pump on the other floor. She can also use it to access Shan Yun's house. If Billie kills or knocks out the people inside the club, the club will be locked down during the next mission. The Grand Serkonan Guard will investigate and the owner of the club will fend off a civilian that wants to know what happened there. Layout Bar Founded in 1841, the Spector Club consists of two floors. The lower floor consists of the entrance with a reception and the bar. Inside the bar, the center is occupied by the counter, where the barkeeper offers several spirits. In addition to the barkeeper and a cleaner, several Eyeless can be found, either drinking or in conversation. There are also several alcoves with armchairs. Behind the counter, there is a hidden button that activates the cabinet in the column behind the bar. This causes the cabinet to drive back into the column, revealing a hidden closet containing a health elixir, a sticky grenade, a hyperbaric grenade, several electrical bursts and incendiary bolts. When pushed again, the button causes the cabinets to switch back to normal. Prices At the bar, Billie Lurk can obtain several alcoholic and non-alcoholic beverages from the barkeeper: *Plagued Spirit - 8 coin *Old Dunwall Whiskey - 6 coin *Orbon Rum - 4 coin *Pear Padilla Soda - 2 coin (alcohol free) Upper floor Through a staircase, the bar is connected to the upper floor. This area is more private. In addition to the hallway, there are several small rooms and one large room - the Crimson Parlor. One of the smaller rooms contains a locked cabinet which can be opened by obtaining the key from the reception safe on the first floor. Inside the room, two Eyeless can be found playing cards and discussing their past as Brigmore Witches. The next room is a storage room. There, the corpses of those drained by the sanguine infusion are stored. An audiograph can be activated, revealing evidence linking the death of Eleuterio Cienfuegos to Ivan Jacobi. On the other side of the hall, there are two more rooms. The Crimson Parlor – the bigger of the two rooms – serves as a sitting room where several clients are experiencing a sanguine infusion. By doing so, the clients are hooked to a tube that leads through the wall into the other, smaller room. There, drugged people are lying on a bed, not noticing that all their blood is drained and infused into the clients in the bigger room. These sanguine infusion is a trademark, yet secret offer of the Spector Club which is already sold out for months. The smaller room also houses the machine pumping the blood. It is possible to reverse the bloodflow, causing the clients to be drained instead of being pumped with blood. Through a skyway, the Spector Club is directly connected to the house of high-ranking Eyeless Shan Yun. The skyway is guarded by one of the Eyeless, however, so that Yun is not disturbed. Gallery SpectorFrnt.png|The outside of the club. SpectorFrnt2.png|The front from another angle. Spector Plaque.jpg|The plaque above the entrance. Bouncer.jpg|The Eyeless bouncer. Spector2.png|The club entrance. Spector6.png|The bar. Spector5.png|The secret button. Spector.png|Top floor hallway. Spector4.png|Top floor hallway. Sanguine.jpg|Customers experiencing a sanguine infusion. Spector7.png|Another angle of the customers. Witch Poker.jpg|Two Eyeless playing cards. Spector9.png|Eyeless. Draining Room.jpg|A victim is drained. Spector3.png|Room filled with drained victims. Spector8.png|The skyway to Shan Yun's house. Category:Death of the Outsider Locations Category:Buildings Category:Businesses